nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
2K19 Match 8
NoDQ CAW 2K19 Match 8 is the eighth episode of Season 10 of NoDQ CAW as well as the two-hundred-and-thirty-third episode overall. It is a No Holds Barred Match between Walter White and Luigi in the final match of the 2019 NoDQ CAW Cup. Match Both men wave to the crowd. Walter White elbows Luigi in the head. Luigi fights back with a punch and a high knee. White gives Luigi an arm drag then elbow him in the head again before giving him a scoop slam followed by a Trust Fall Elbow Drop. White covers Luigi for a 2-count. White tosses Luigi out of the ring then follows him before retrieving a sledgehammer from underneath the ring. Luigi avoids White’s attack then searches for a weapon. Coming up short, Luigi gives White a gutbuster followed by a Pipe Dream. Luigi picks up the sledgehammer and strikes White repeatedly with it. Luigi returns White to the ring and covers him for a 2-count. Luigi pulls at White’s neck. White fights back with a clothesline then attempts an elbow drop but Luigi dodges it and climbs the turnbuckle, though White throws him off to the ground. White picks up Luigi to lock in the Felina but Luigi reverses the hold into a cover for a 2-count. Luigi gives White a running STO then punches White in the head until he bleeds. White fights back with a swinging neckbreaker for a 1-count. White throws Luigi hard into the corner then reapplies the Felina. Luigi once again reverses the hold into a cover for a close 2-count. Luigi picks White up to give him a Pipe Dream, allowing Luigi to collect a close 2-count of his own. Luigi argues with the referee, driving the back of his head into his knee then making the cover. Luigi immediately realises his stupid mistake but White capitalises and clotheslines him before giving him the Crack Rocker Dropper for a 2-count. White climbs to the middle turnbuckle for a fist drop but Luigi evades it. Luigi attempts to capitalise but White fights him off then rolls him up for a 2-count. White wrenches at Luigi’s neck. Luigi punches White off him then rolls him up but White forces Luigi off before a count can be made. Luigi gives White a leg drop then throws him into the corner before Irish whipping him into the opposite corner, following in with a clothesline. Luigi stomps at White then leaps at him from the middle turnbuckle with a knee drop, but White rolls out of the way of the attack. White chops and punches Luigi then Irish whips him into the corner for another Trust Fall Elbow Drop to pick up a 1-count. White picks Luigi up but Luigi surprises him with a pullback neckbreaker. White rolls under the bottom rope then elbows Luigi in the stomach, setting him up for a sunset flip to pick up a 2-count. White gets Luigi in the Felina and forces Luigi to submit to win the match and the 2019 NoDQ CAW Cup. Winner: Walter White After the match, White gets a baseball bat from under the ring and assaults Luigi further before giving him a Crack Rocker Dropper. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} White celebrates but is surprised by the appearance of Mr. Clean as a staredown ensues. Category:Season 10 Category:NoDQ CAW Cup